


［mob女体卡］上下级关系

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Multi, girl's body!Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 抹布卡，抹布卡，抹布卡。重要的事情说三遍。*背锅侠大名*但由于喜欢玩男人的男人并不是那么普遍，所以……“变个妹子给我们爽爽呗”*所以这篇里卡是以色〇术后的女体形态被mob的*被要挟的卡*可能会有个（il serait peut-être）估计没啥人ship的cp的后续。但那都是再说的事warning : abuse, humiliation, bondage, violence, fisting, etc





	［mob女体卡］上下级关系

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布卡，抹布卡，抹布卡。重要的事情说三遍。
> 
> *背锅侠大名
> 
> *但由于喜欢玩男人的男人并不是那么普遍，所以……“变个妹子给我们爽爽呗”
> 
> *所以这篇里卡是以色〇术后的女体形态被mob的
> 
> *被要挟的卡
> 
> *可能会有个（il serait peut-être）估计没啥人ship的cp的后续。但那都是再说的事
> 
> warning : abuse, humiliation, bondage, violence, fisting, etc

“你想保他，那也不是不可以……”  
被大名的贵客抓着胯骨从身后抽插的时候，因为姿势变换的缘故，房间顶上唯一一盏电灯一晃一晃地直直照进他的眼睛里。他想抬起手臂去挡一挡，然而双臂仍然被分开地锁在他正躺着的这张桌子的两头，各被一个人抓着，把自己的龟头往他微微蜷起的手心上蹭。  
他只能像是快要流泪了一般地眯起了眼睛。  
真是个熟悉的场景。大名说出那句话的时候也是差不离的光景——村子之间发生了这么大的、几乎将世界毁去的冲突，他在收到影的报告书之后再将其召见一下也是件很正常的事情——他一开始的确是这么想的。直到大名要求他将宇智波带土处死为止。  
他别无选择——尽管这对大名而言不过是一句话的事情。也许仅仅是看家养的两条狗为了主人随手扔出的一块骨头打架一般的饭后娱乐。  
他理智地知道这个任务没有什么危险性——将那只借来的眼睛物归原主之后，这么保持一个晚上还是没有大碍的。而且，说到底，于私于公，他都不可能看着带土死去。杀死一个人有多简单，唤回死者就有多困难。

他是以女性的身姿推开那扇门的。他不敢冒险。但那会他倒还穿着他平常的制服，这相对之下便显得有些可笑。房间里坐着五个男人。卡卡西尚未来得及——出于习惯——记清楚他们的长相，其中一人便举起了手边的一盏灯直直地照向了他的眼睛。在暂时性的失明里，他听到其中一个人意味不明地啧了一声。  
“哈哈哈，这家伙…”  
以及另一个人的喷笑声。  
有人走上来粗暴地在他腿间和胸口摸了几把，活像是在验货。“是真的”，他听到那人转头向他的同伴这么说。  
几双手于是立刻攀上了他的身体。把他的衣物剥下来并不算困难——它们在小了不只一圈的女性身体上原本就松松垮垮了。他很快被扒得一丝不挂——除了面罩和护额。  
有个男人走到了他身前，伸手托起了他的下巴。他被迫贴着墙壁抬起头。他看不清对方的神情，只听见了一个代表着不满的短促音节。  
“这都是些什么啊？”他用手指捏起卡卡西的面罩，又松开手，让富有弹性的布料啪地一声狠狠打在他的脸上。  
“都这么玩了还蒙着个脸，装什么啊？”那人说，另一只手抓住了他一边乳房，在手里颠了几下，“哦……这倒还行。”他一面说，一面拉下了卡卡西的护额，遮住了他的眼睛。  
虽然这种事情早在他预料之内，卡卡西却也无可避免地感到了羞耻。在为了这次任务而做准备时他也曾脱光了站在镜子前反复打量术式的效果，形状与手感之类，但自己触碰自己的身体与被这样带着戏谑与恶意的抓握又大大地不同。那男人抓着那团柔软的脂肪——感觉非常怪异，却又的的确确地从胸前传来了被向前拉拽的力量。他因此跄踉着向前绊了一下，险些扑进对方怀里。  
——但只是“险些”，因为他的手臂及时地被另一个人抓着反扭到了背后。  
“喂，”那人从他背后朝某个方向喊话，“这样真的行吗？他……”  
“没什么好怕的，”大名的声音，“他知道不服从的后果。他会很乖的。”

一开始的时候，他们仍然有些忌惮他的声名。他们从后把他踢倒在地上，又急不可耐地用铁链绕着他的脖子把他拴在地上——他被勒得险些窒息，止不住地大声咳嗽起来。这似乎又给他们提供了点什么灵感，因为马上有人挤进了他的双腿之间，手指粗暴地抠挖了一下，便将已经半硬的性器插了进去。  
“喂，”这人一边开始抽插一边有点惊讶地说，“我看还真不错，用起来是一模一样的。”  
“真的？”他的同伙搭腔了，“我不信。用这里夹，他是真的会？”  
“或许我们可以教教他。”他的肉棒不紧不慢地抽送着，然后卡卡西脖子上的铁链骤然抽紧了。他浑身的肌肉都反射性地收缩了起来，大腿甚至还夹上了对方的腰，把男人朝自己身体里更深地送去。痉挛中，卡卡西的十指曲了起来，在地面上不断地试图抓握到什么。  
有人开始紧张地盯着那双手。然而那双能以快得看不清的速度结印杀人的手此刻并没有别的动作——仅仅是反射性地重复抓握而已。  
“好手段啊，这可是连我们都知道的旗木卡卡西呢……居然真的就这样乖乖地让我们玩，哈哈哈……”  
“他也不过是个忍者……你知道忍者是什么吗？跟他们打过交道你就明白了，这不过是群给了报酬什么都干的工具而已。就像这一次，他可是自愿来给我们玩的呢！喂，你说是不是啊？”  
大名用手背在他脸上戏谑地拍了拍，又威胁性地在他胸前新生的软肉上捏了一把，让他只能一面咳呛着一面回答。  
“呜……是，是的，我是，咳咳，收了大人的好处，咳咳，过来的……所以大人们可以不要顾忌呀，啊啊……请，请尽情地享用吧，呜……”

于是他们也的确如他所说一般肆无忌惮地使用起了这具身体。它是苍白的，即使是那些理应有色素沉积的地方也是一样。忍村的头目是使用了查克拉来做到这一点的——但和那些为此扑粉描水的妓女并没有什么不同：他们都是为了利益。但这具身体与终日承欢的那些人又着实是有着区别的：它无法及时地做出相应的反应。卡卡西的身体有些僵硬：一是因为这终究是他的身体，他没法将那些长年锻炼出来的肌肉完全藏起；二则是因为他在此前也并未有过性方面的经验，要叫他仅凭着一点出门前看的画册和平日里看过的口袋本来作出判断也实在是有些强人所难。  
我们知道这种玩弄的手法更新换代起来还是很快的。  
不过这群人从一开始也没指望过这名更擅长杀人的男性忍者真的能使出什么秘术来取悦他们。应下大名的邀请时，他们抱有的则更多是种猎奇的心态。玩弄女性的身体对他们而言并不算是什么新鲜事，但玩弄一个男人——一个平时都以另一种方式来使用身体的男人却几乎可以算得上是罕见。  
更何况是这样的情况。  
这具身体几乎可以算得上是美的：该有的他都有，光滑无毛的圆润下体即便是他们也挑不出错来。白色半长的头发半掩住他的脸，却盖不住他下巴上的那颗小痣：扯下他的面罩后，男人们已经用阴茎好好地照顾过了那颗小小的黑色突起，几乎将它摩擦得又肿了一圈。他眼睛上的那条伤疤大约算是最大的缺陷了，索性它并不算太长。几道肉色的胶布乱糟糟地连着头发一起贴在他那侧的半边脸上，把深色的伤疤和他那只眼睛一起遮住了。  
“他这样……能行吧？”  
有人拨动了一下他的头颅，听起来好像有些担忧。  
“原岛先生是不知道他的事吧？他平时就只用一只眼睛。”  
有谁这么回应了他。而卡卡西此时不能也无法做出回答，因为此刻他的面罩被揉成了一团，正鼓鼓囊囊地被塞在他的嘴里。当时那人刚从他嘴里拔出来往他脸上射过一轮，从他身上站起来的时候顺手拿起那团布料擦了擦自己的性器，用过了之后索性塞进了他嘴里。其上沾染着的精液的味道让他感到有些恶心，忍不住地用舌头往外顶了顶。然而这个动作并没有什么用处，因为从身后操弄着他的男人正抓着他被绑在身后的双臂往下按着，连带着他的脸颊也被按得牢牢地贴在了桌面上。  
黑布的一角从他因为口交而红肿的嘴唇间露了出来。更多的部分仍然包在他的嘴里。他的舌面被迫与混杂了尘土和体液的布料接触，干掉的精液甚至不时还会粘上他的口腔壁。他因为这种恶心的味道而小幅度地挣动了一下，右眼因为这个动作通过头发的间隙瞄见了在桌子边缘露出一小截的一条黑色皮带。  
那并不是什么愉快的经验。或许对于男人们而言倒是很有趣——他们把白发的女性身体的四肢折叠着用皮带捆扎了起来，又将铁链从他的关节内侧穿过，将他像只青蛙一样四肢张开着锁在桌子上。他们把那盏小灯挪到了他会阴下方，手指扒开这具身体的大阴唇，凑近的灯油的温度几乎让卡卡西要忍不住地挣扎起来了——虽然他甚至不知道那块正在被翻看仔细查看的皮肉原本长在自己身体的哪个地方。  
“摸起来怎么这么干？”  
“变得再像他也不是女人……”有人这么说。四下里低低地响起了附和的笑声。  
“可他这会还真的没有鸡巴，”另一个人说，不怀好意地低笑着，“让我检查检查……”  
卡卡西只来得及听到油灯的金属底座和木头桌面之间滑动摩擦的声音，一只握成拳的手就突然地捅进了他新生的那个甬道——所谓的“检查”。太痛了，他想，一瞬间他甚至有种自己被撕裂了的错觉。  
而旁观者中大约也有人产生了同样的担忧。“他没事吧？”有个稍年轻一些的声音这么问，因为那人的手即使在男人中也算是大的，眼下他的拳头甚至能在卡卡西小腹上形成个凸起，又因为灯光的关系在苍白的肚皮上落下个形状不明的阴影。  
“他好着呢……”男人一面说，一面把手腕也推了进去，甚至试着在他身体里张开手指，“让我摸摸他到底把鸡巴藏哪去了……”  
“不……大人……不要……不要再……我没有藏……呜，求求您……”  
内脏被搅动一般的痛楚让卡卡西终于忍不住开口了。  
“真的没藏？”  
“没有，没有……快来插我吧……我想要您的大肉棒……”  
总归比这只手要好些，卡卡西想。他甚至把小说台词也背了出来，客人能不能满意呢？  
冷汗顺着他的鬓边渗出，又沿着头发丝滑下，终于滴在桌子上。  
“大肉棒……哈哈，”那人低声笑了笑，“忍者为了利益可真是什么都做得出来。”他又转了转手腕，卡卡西能感觉到他把那只手转成了个掌心朝上摊开的姿势。  
“我可要好好检查检查呢……你们这种人说的话又有几句实话。”他顿了顿，然后举起了另一只手。  
剧烈的疼痛在他小腹上炸开。他怀疑自己可能有几个内脏破掉或者移位了——毕竟这和战斗中的受伤不一样，全然张开的姿态让他没法保护自己。他不自主地挣扎着，铁链被他拉得和桌角不停地撞在一起发出咣咣的闷响。很快又有人掐上了他的脖子，让他甚至呼吸不到足够的空气好有力气来挣扎。  
“咳咳……咳……”  
终于喘过气来的时候腹部持续性的疼痛仍然没有消失——那人很有耐心地等他捡回一丝清明的意识。他的拳头仍然停在忍者的小腹上，仿佛以在体内张开的那只手为砧板像在碾什么东西一样一边向下压一边慢慢地摩擦。卡卡西怀疑在他两手之间自己那层薄薄的肌肉纤维可能已经被他弄断了一些。他止不住地想吐。但由于来之前好好地做过了准备，他甚至吐无可吐——眼下他的各个肉洞都干净得像个八百年没吃过东西的人。  
“你看，”那人恶意地望向了他的眼睛，“这样才能取信于人嘛……要是有，大概现在也被我打碎了吧？你说是不是？”

用嘴或者用手是个轻松的活，尽管这意味着他失去了面罩保护的灵敏的鼻子将不得不接收男性下体的那股味道。他们把他四肢张开面朝下地挂在房间中央。他的手腕和脚踝都被绳子绑在焊死在地面上的圆形铁环上，一根粗皮带绕过他的腰腹吊在天花板上，让他的身体弓起来，形成个方便操弄的姿势。有人将他的臀部和会阴部分向两边翻开又用粗绳子固定在了他两边大腿上，“这样我们就可以直接操他了，”他这么说。而卡卡西只觉得室内的空气迅速地带走了那失去保护被迫张开的黏膜上的水分，男人们在他身后的每一下动作都拉扯着那毛糙的绳子。毛刺纤维不停地摩擦着那原本就相当敏感的皮肤，现在那里更是充血红肿，被绳子一勒甚至看起来有些发紫。承受了他全部体重的皮带压迫着他疼痛未消的腹部，在白色的皮肤上压出了深深的红痕。他想干呕，然而嘴里的阴茎还在不停地往里捅。  
再坚持一会，他想，只不过是一次有些困难的任务……  
我甚至没有死亡的危险。

“喂……”低声的交谈，“我们就那么把他放在那里？”  
“不能吧……谁知道这种人会偷听些什么……”  
“没人接手处理么？”  
“他这种人……想想也知道他大概不会把这事往外说吧？”  
“哈哈，他也知道要脸？”  
阴影的掩护下，他们玩味地打量起那个瘫倒在桌面上的人。他的身体上东一块西一块地沾染着肮脏的黑色印记——玩爽了之后他们索性拽着他的头发拖了次地，更别提有人曾故意地踩踏过他的脸颊和胸部；混浊的液体在银白的头发上半凝结了起来。他现在看起来脏极了，于是贵客们便不想再看到这么个玩意出现在他们眼前。  
“说什么呢……直接扔出去就好啦。”大名说。  
“扔出去……？”有人犹豫地说。听声音似乎是那个姓原岛的人。  
“你这怜香惜玉可真是用错了地方，”拍肩膀的声音，“这对他这种人来说根本就不算什么。或者问问他自己……喂，直接把你扔出去也没关系吧？”  
他可真想继续躺在这硬邦邦的木头桌面上休息一会。查克拉的持续消耗让他感到非常疲劳……可是大名正在问他话呢。  
“唔……没关系的……唔嗯，方便的话，可不可以把我放在村外呢……”  
他低声回答，尽力弯起眼睛，做出一个表示无碍的微笑。

“你真让我吃惊，”大名在走过他身边时压低了声音说，“答应了你的事情会照办的。”  
“那就多谢大人了……”卡卡西同样低声——更准确地说是哑着声音——回答。  
我成功了，他想，明天就开始着手办这件事吧，免得夜长梦多……他逐条地在脑海里列着需要分派的任务与需要撰写的文书。可是夜里太冷，裹在他身上的一条正被夜露打湿的薄薄床单并不能起到什么保温作用。他感觉自己的大脑愈发迟缓。他茫然地睁着眼睛。  
他似乎听到了快速靠近的脚步声。但他已经像是麻痹了一样无法做出什么反应。  
他只能继续睁着眼睛。


End file.
